


Otro tiempo

by Death_13



Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boys Kissing, Enemies to Lovers, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mildly Dubious Consent, Past Character Death, Seriously why is this fandom so small?, Yomiel needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:47:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21907723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Death_13/pseuds/Death_13
Summary: “Pero ¿por qué? ¡¿Por qué has hecho una cosa así?!”“Para crear pruebas concluyentes, en esa cinta de seguridad… Y ahora ella también es una asesina. Sufrirá igual que sufrió Jowd”Hace tiempo hubiera sonreído satisfecho por tener al inspector así. Ahora miraba la forma en la que retrocedía y era algo muy distinto. Cabanela no estaba asustado. Parecía preocupado.Hubo un momento en donde los pies de Cabanela no encontraron más sitio para retroceder. Las suelas de sus zapatos chocaron con fuerza contra la pared del piso, cerca de la ventana. La sangre bombeaba con fuerza en su pecho, y algo le decía que debería haber huido por la puerta cuando tuvo la oportunidad.
Relationships: Cabanela/Yomiel (Ghost Trick)





	Otro tiempo

**Author's Note:**

> De acuerdo. Soy pésima escribiendo resúmenes, y aún peor lo soy dando explicaciones. Pero haré lo que pueda.  
> Desde que terminé Ghost Trick pensé bastante en la dinámica que compartían ambos, Cabanela y Yomiel. Y debo decir que era muy interesante imaginar el pasado y las interacciones entre ambos.  
> No me ha sido muy difícil escribir sobre estos dos, pero el hecho de que la base de fans de Ghost Trick sea tan pequeña no me ha ayudado mucho en la búsqueda de información. He tenido que apuntar parte de los diálogos del juego mientras jugaba porque no tenía otra forma de saber cómo se comunicaban Yomiel y Cabanela. Especialmente Cabanela, no ha sido fácil entender la forma de hablar del inspector.  
> Igualmente, esta pareja es un gran spoiler del juego completo, por eso tampoco he encontrado a ningún seguidor de la pareja ni a nadie interesado en algo parecido. Debo admitir que tengo debilidad por las parejas inpopulares.  
> He escrito esto en pocos días, uno para descansar mientras estudiaba y otro para evitar seguir escribiendo otra obra que había empezado hace poco, también de Cabanela/Yomiel. El problema es que veo que creo que iba a alargarse el proyecto, así que quería hacer algo corto como esto.  
> Traduciré la obra tan pronto como pueda y la publicaré. Espero de verdad haber podido hacer un buen trabajo con la información que tenía.
> 
> Esto es importante: la línea de esta obra es diferente del canon, bastante. Se sitúa antes de que Yomiel pueda reunirse con Sith en el submarino, por lo que Sissel no logra cambiar lo que pasó la noche que Yomiel murió por el meteorito. Logran atrapar a Yomiel y es condenado a varios años de cárcel por el asesinato de Alma y por manipulación de información confidencial. Cabanela, claro, se asegura de vigilarlo durante varios años hasta que sale.  
> ¡Espero que lo disfrutes tanto como yo al escribirlo!

El pincel termina de dar unas últimas pinceladas al lienzo. La pintura mancha su camisa de preso, pero no le importa a Yomiel. Termina el cuadro con unas sombras de color amarillo y se detiene a admirar su obra.

Alguien lo llama desde la puerta de su celda, un guardia normal. Su comentario lo hace más feliz de lo que debería. Termina de admirar el cuadro en el que ha estado trabajando y se despide de lo que ha sido su hogar durante los últimos años.

Le dan de nuevo su ropa, o al menos una que se parecía a la que tenía. La camisa negra y los pantalones rojos son de su talla, pero su querida corbata blanca es más corta de lo que recordaba. Tal vez compraría una nueva cuando volviera a trabajar. También debería planchar su nueva ropa.

Agradeció el olor limpio de la ropa antes de salir de la sala. Reconoció la bufanda roja y el abrigo blanco en el vestíbulo del edificio. Llevaba una bolsa de plástico poco pesada y miraba algo pensativo su teléfono.

Yomiel lo observa por un buen rato, pensando. Las canas hacen contraste con su pelo castaño oscuro y las pocas arrugas que tiene puede verlas en la esquina de sus ojos. Sigue con la costumbre de llevar su largo abrigo blanco y su camisa oscura con escote en V. No puede evitar compararse con él. Yomiel apenas parecía haber cambiado, su apariencia permanecía igual que hace muchos años, se había rendido en intentar cambiarlo. No tendría arrugas ni canas que observar cuando pasara el tiempo. Pasarían los días y Yomiel seguiría pareciendo más joven que Cabanela, sin importar su edad.

Cabanela se giró sobre sus talones y colgó el teléfono. Yomiel pudo ver la sorpresa y la aprobación del inspector al mirarlo.

\- ¿Qué pasa? Parece que hayas visto un fantasma- Yomiel iba a pegarle un puñetazo. En cambio, balbuceó.

-Yo… uh… tu…- la risa de Cabanela solo empeora las cosas.

Cabanela camina hacia él y le pone una mano en el hombro. De alguna manera el contacto lo hace sentir tranquilo.

\- ¿Estás bien? Creo que necesito saber si tengo que llamar a un médico- Cabanela sonó más preocupado que divertido.

Yomiel aclara su garganta como puede, más por vergüenza que por cansancio. Solamente ha visto a Cabanela preocupado por alguien una vez, pero tal vez es porque Yomiel nunca se molestó en fijarse en los detalles. Prefiere quedarse con la emoción de pensar que Cabanela actúa así por él.

-Estoy bien- responde lentamente, no se resiste cuando Cabanela lo conduce fuera del edificio hasta su coche-. Tan pronto esté en casa.

\- ¿No te lo han dicho? - Cabanela sacó las llaves del coche. Yomiel no se sorprendía de que la luz de las farolas reflejara en la carrocería del automóvil- Acabas de ser liberado. Todo policía sabe que los antiguos presos necesitan ser vigilados una temporada en su vida cotidiana. Ya sabes, para asegurarnos de que no ocurre nada. Tienes la graaaan suerte de que me haya ofrecido personalmente para esta tarea.

-No es necesario, encontraré un sitio donde quedarme- no sabía si a esas horas de la noche encontraría algún motel de la ciudad lo suficientemente vacío como para alquilar una habitación. Yomiel ni siquiera tenía cartera, hacía años que no usaba tarjeta. Estaba seguro de que incluso su móvil era ya considerado un modelo antiguo.-. No es necesario que te ofrezcas.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que he cogido comida de más para nada? - la bolsa de plástico prácticamente colgaba a la altura de su cara- Buen intento, pero no es buena idea vagar por la ciudad sin un sitio al que ir.

Mierda, Cabanela tenía razón. En realidad, dormir no era algo que le preocupara a Yomiel, no necesitaba realmente depender de un lugar donde quedarse. Él mismo había logrado sobrevivir por mucho tiempo viviendo solo, bueno, casi solo. La idea de compartir un sitio con alguien más le sonaba extraño.

-No voy a matar a nadie si eso es lo que te preocupa. Tampoco creo que vaya a atacar a nadie aparte de una licorería en un bar, pero ya no necesito emborracharme para pasar las noches.

Fue extraño ver a Cabanela sacar una pequeña placa dorada del bolsillo de su largo abrigo. Una amable advertencia.

-Voy a tener que insistir.

Yomiel no pudo negarse. Abrió la puerta del coche y se sentó al lado de Cabanela. Él le pasó la bolsa que llevaba y le echó una rápida mirada. Reconoció el olor a pollo y a sal quemada en seguida y no pudo evitar sonreír. Ese restaurante era especial para él, tenía memoria de ese lugar como un sitio donde siempre debía tomar decisiones importantes.

Mirando las manos de Cabanela sujetas al volante sabía que estaba a punto de tener que decidir algo importante de nuevo.

…

Yomiel recuerda haber visto el apartamento de Cabanela antes. En otra vida muy diferente a la de ahora. Para entonces su forma de pensar era muy diferente. En ese momento no se había fijado en el sillón cerca de las amplias ventanas del apartamento o en la colección de marcos llenos de fotografías debajo del televisor.

Reconocía a la gente de las fotografías, había tenido el placer de conocerlas en persona. Cabanela posando orgulloso junto a una emocionada pelirroja con una placa en su mano. Había otra foto, una de una familia feliz, el hombre era tan grande que abarcaba gran parte de la foto, aunque ni a la mujer de su lado ni a la niña parecían importarles. Había otras fotos curiosas bien enmarcadas y cuidadas. En todas ellas Cabanela sonreía junto a la gente de las fotos.

Una presión en su cabeza le hizo recordar que conocía a toda esa gente. No podría olvidar nunca la manera en cómo pensaba de todas esas personas. Estaba tan ciego por el odio que lo llevó a hacer cosas que nunca creía que sería capaz. Era casi como si hubiera olvidado lo que era la empatía. Casi como si olvidara lo que le hacía humano.

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose lo sacó de su trance. Luego las llaves se dejaron cerca de la puerta y Cabanela avanzó unos pasos. Cabanela se quitó su largo abrigo y su bufanda y los dejó en el perchero cerca de la puerta. Yomiel dejó la comida un momento y se quitó la chaqueta de su traje. Era bonito el contraste del rojo de su prenda con el blanco impoluto de Cabanela.

-Te daría un tour por mi casa, pero creo que ya conoces el lugar- por fin Cabanela decidía romper el silencio entre ambos. Yomiel al menos no estaba incómodo con el silencio.

-Recuerdo poco- de alguna forma era bueno ver que se podía ver el suelo del apartamento limpio-. Sí, veo que limpiaste desde la última vez que vi este sitio. ¿Hay algo nuevo que no pueda ver?

-Pueeeede. ¿Sabes? A veces limpio el apartamento, por si recibo visitas.

\- ¿La gente te visita? ¿Qué reciben a cambio?

-Buen intento, pero es más sencillo que eso- Cabanela recogió la bolsa con comida y se acercó a la mesa-. Te sorprendería lo que una cena puede alegrar una simple reunión.

Parecía que Cabanela ya había contado con él para cenar. En la mesa había un simple mantel púrpura con dos vasos, dos copas y varios cubiertos para ambos. El detalle de las servilletas bien dobladas y el cuenco con pedazos de pan lo hizo más interesante.

Por un momento pensó en la posibilidad de Cabanela cocinando y rápidamente la descartó. ¿Cabanela y una sartén? Simplemente el piso ardería en llamas. En el poco tiempo que había conocido al inspector nunca lo vio interesarse por algo que no fueran sus investigaciones.

Las sillas se movieron y ambos se sentaron a la mesa.

\- ¿Alguna vez has comido en Chicken Kitchen? - preguntó Cabanela. Casi se arrepintió de haber preguntado por la mirada extraña de Yomiel- Vamos, no pretendas que no conoces el sitio.

-Claro, solía ir hace tiempo. Es un buen sitio donde puedes ir a comer sin gastar mucho dinero. El cocinero ha cambiado, pero espero que el lugar siga siendo agradable.

Esto era más incómodo de lo que Yomiel pensaba. Tratar de hablar con Cabanela sin intentar recordar por qué antes quería asfixiarlo hasta matarlo era más difícil de lo que intentaba. Aunque agradecía el esfuerzo de Cabanela de distraerlo de otras cosas y hacerlo comer comida que no le recordara a la cárcel.

Sin embargo, los ojos de Yomiel estaban en todas partes menos en Cabanela. Los muebles bien colocados y las estanterías sin polvo eran más interesante que su conversación. Simplemente ver al inspector lo ponía más nervioso de lo que debería.

Incluso si sus conversaciones eran vagas y no tenían nada de interesante, Cabanela intentaba hablarle. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que pudo hablar con alguien así, de temas cotidianos? Intentó recordar la última vez que pasó, solo para darse cuenta de que pensar en ello sólo le traería angustia. Hora y media tuvo que pasar entre comentarios que terminaban en nada para que Yomiel dejara los cubiertos a un lado del plato, llamando la atención de Cabanela.

\- ¿Pasa algo? - preguntó Cabanela.

Yomiel había perdido práctica. No podía hablar a Cabanela de la misma forma en la que el inspector le hablaba.

\- ¿Por qué me ayudas?

\- ¿Perdón? - Cabanela estaba sorprendido por la pregunta. Sus manos se congelaron en el aire.

-Tan pronto he cumplido con mi condena te has ofrecido a invitarme a tu casa para cenar- Yomiel intentó no burlarse de la palabra “ofrecer”. Si hablaba de Cabanela no funcionaba-. Y tan pronto cenamos hablas conmigo como si nunca hubiese tratado de dispararte.

Hubo un momento de silencio. Yomiel pensó por unos segundos que Cabanela lo echaría de su apartamento, incluso si era de noche. Yomiel sería capaz de sobrevivir en soledad sin ningún problema. Pero ahora que tenía a alguien con quien hablar… Yomiel necesitaba decir algo.

-He estado pensando- empujó sus gafas en su lugar entre sus ojos, un hábito nervioso-, después de todo por lo que te he hecho pasar, a ti y a todos los que quieres… no entiendo por qué me visitaste o por qué eres tan amable conmigo.

-Podría haberte dejado solo si me lo hubieras pedido amablemente.

-No te creo- Yomiel olvidó por un momento que no le estaba hablando a cualquiera. Le hablaba a Cabanela, el sonriente Cabanela al que nunca se le escapaba nada-. Tú y tu ego, ¿dejar a alguien a la intemperie en una noche como esta?

Algo parecido a la satisfacción apareció en la cara de Cabanela. Él se levantó y recogió ambos platos de la mesa. Los pies de Cabanela bailaban a un ritmo que Yomiel no conocía mientras entraba en la cocina. Yomiel podía escucharlo a través del salón.

-Ahí tienes tu respuesta- Yomiel trató de decir algo, pero no encontraba las palabras-. Lo creas o no, todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad. Y tú pedías a gritos ayuda.

-He matado a gente.

Los platos chocaron cuando se dejaron en el fregadero. Yomiel avanzó hasta la cocina. Cabanela abrió el grifo y empezó a mojar los platos.

-Pero te arrepientes de lo que hiciste, al final pagaste por tus actos. Mereces que alguien se preocupe por ti.

\- ¿Quién? ¿Tú? - Yomiel no podía evitar saltar por la sugerencia, era pedir demasiado.

La respuesta no fue inmediata, Yomiel tampoco la necesitaba. No insistió cuando solo recibió silencio como respuesta.

\- ¿Dónde van los platos? - el agua dejó de hacer ruido cuando se cerró el grifo.

-Se supone que eres mi invitado. Puedes ver la televisión si lo prefieres- Yomiel ya había empezado a arremangarse la camisa. Agarró un trapo y lo dobló dos veces-. O puedes ignorarlo. Los platos van en el armario que tienes encima.

Por un rato solo fueron ellos dos, el agua caliente y los pocos cubiertos que debían fregar. Cabanela le pasaría los platos húmedos y Yomiel no podría evitar comparar lo pálidas que eran sus manos en contraste con el moreno del inspector. Tampoco debía fijarse en lo estrechas que eran sus manos o en la delicadeza con la que le pasaba sus platos.

Cuando los platos estuvieron limpios y se cerró el grifo, Cabanela salió de la cocina.

-Te traeré algo con lo que cambiarte, espero que te valga.

-Cualquier cosa servirá.

No le importaba la talla de la ropa que Cabanela podía traerle. Mucho menos le importaba si fuera o no cómoda, conociendo los gustos del inspector. No debía recordar la amabilidad de Cabanela y la paciencia con la que le hablaba, pero no podía dejar de pensar en ello. Hacía demasiado tiempo que nadie había dicho abiertamente que se preocupaba por él.

Primero se quitó la corbata y luego se desabotonó la camisa negra. Solo pensar en ello le dolía y hacía que su espalda ardiera.

Pudo oír perfectamente los pasos de Cabanela acercarse a sus espaldas. Hubo un silencio que lo dejó temblando y luego el recambio se dejó en el brazo del sofá.

-Tu espalda…- fue el murmullo de Cabanela.

No podía verlo, no estaba seguro de si quería ver la expresión de Cabanela. Podía imaginárselo, probablemente tendría la mandíbula floja y los ojos abiertos con horror ante la fea cicatriz que marcaba el lado izquierdo de su espalda.

Eso estaba bien, Yomiel recuerda la primera vez que vio el tejido cicatrizado en su espalda a través de los ojos de otra persona. Lo aterró más que su vida como muerto. Sin embargo, recuerda cuando la herida era roja y no blanca y lo rápido que sanó. Como si nunca hubiera existido. Se negó a volver a ver su espalda.

Cabanela extendió tentativamente su mano, a unos pocos centímetros de la cicatriz. Su mano se congeló, suspendida en el aire. Había una pregunta muda que no quería decir.

\- ¿Puedo…?

Yomiel no se negó.

-Adelante.

Sintió un ligero toque en su espalda. Tan suave era el toque que apenas podía sentirlo. Los dedos trazaban el camino desde el hombro hasta el centro de la cicatriz, siempre despacio, como si buscara algo.

-Esto no lo mencionaba la autopsia- fue el murmullo de Cabanela. Yomiel no estaba seguro de si estaba hablando a sí mismo.

-Eso te hubiese facilitado demasiado las cosas- Cabanela no compartía la risa de Yomiel.

Los dedos se detuvieron en el centro de la cicatriz. Una presencia extraña, pero no incómoda. A Yomiel no le importaba.

-Esa noche…- empezó Cabanela. Yomiel no tuvo tiempo de callarlo- ¿te dolió?

-No. Fue más un susto, como si alguien te hubiese preparado una sorpresa que no te esperabas. Como un golpe en el hombro, después nada- los dedos seguían sin moverse de la cicatriz, todavía curiosos por las irregularidades-. Si mi dedo hubiera estado un poco más cerca del gatillo probablemente hubiese disparado.

Eso era algo que ambos sabían. No había nada que pudiera negarlo.

Yomiel suspiró, Cabanela pensó en retirar su mano, pero se sorprendió al ver a Yomiel darse la vuelta y murmurar “Es mejor así”

Cabanela podía oír la culpa, podía incluso sentirla. Esa forma de hablar… la manera que esas palabras flotaron en el aire se sintió demasiado real. Cabanela lo odiaba.

Yomiel cometió errores, muchos de ellos injustificables. Pero Cabanela también cargaba con los errores y la culpa que con el tiempo había acumulado. Llegó a entender que debía convivir con sus errores del pasado si quería ayudar a otros. Sin embargo, su culpa no tenía nada que ver con la carga que Yomiel llevaba en sus hombros, como si fuese una pesada lápida.

Yomiel fue un criminal por mucho tiempo, investigado y perseguido por el propio Cabanela. Había estado solo por mucho tiempo, e incluso con ayuda la recuperación sería difícil y cuesta arriba. Tener que empezar una nueva vida sin la gente a la que conocía y quería casi parecía una maldición. Cabanela nunca tuvo problemas parecidos, era un hombre cuya actitud le aseguraba la compañía que necesitaba.

-En realidad no- Cabanela no supo de dónde salieron esas palabras-. Parece que necesitas más ayuda de la que pensaba. - ¿Tienes algún lugar donde quedarte? - el silencio de Yomiel lo decía todo -Necesitas un lugar donde vivir.

\- ¿Y qué sugieres que haga? Trabajaré y conseguiré un hogar.

La mano en la cadera de Cabanela se movió a su barbilla, pensativo, observando su alrededor.

-Puedes quedarte aquí por una temporada. Hay mucho espacio aquí para ambos.

Una risa escapó de sus labios. Un sonido inapropiado, Yomiel no podía reírse con tanta facilidad, era más fácil hacerlo reír de lo que Cabanela había pensado.

\- ¿Ahora resulta que te sientes solo? Podrías comprar una mascota si ese fuera el caso.

\- ¿Podrías simplemente no cuestionar todo lo que te ofrezco?

-Quiero comprobar si lo dices en serio.

-Admito que me preocupo por ti. Yo también tengo mi parte de culpa.

Así que era eso. Cabanela no se preocupaba por él. Yomiel había conocido a mucha gente, descubrió por las malas a leer segundas intenciones. Había tenido que ser cauto y evitó fiarse de la caridad de la gente. Él no era otra cosa que una carga para el inspector.

Siempre había sido una molestia para Cabanela. Eso le hizo más daño del que debería. Yomiel avanzó un paso, Cabanela retrocedió otro.

-Ahora entiendo- la televisión parpadeó un momento, alternando entre el encendido y el apagado, no se preocupó por la mirada sorprendida de Cabanela-, no haces esto porque pueda importarte en lo más mínimo. No, lo haces por la culpa que no te deja descansar, ¿verdad?

Tiene una vaga sensación de haber visto a Cabanela acorralado antes. Si… lo recuerda asustado agarrando el pomo de una puerta. El miedo en sus ojos se contradecía con la curiosidad con la que lo había mirado.

_“Pero ¿por qué? ¡¿Por qué has hecho una cosa así?!”_

_“Para crear pruebas concluyentes, en esa cinta de seguridad… Y ahora ella también es una asesina. Sufrirá igual que sufrió Jowd”_

Hace tiempo hubiera sonreído satisfecho por tener al inspector así. Ahora miraba la forma en la que retrocedía y era algo muy distinto. Cabanela no estaba asustado. Parecía preocupado.

Hubo un momento en donde los pies de Cabanela no encontraron más sitio para retroceder. Las suelas de sus zapatos chocaron con fuerza contra la pared del piso, cerca de la ventana. La sangre bombeaba con fuerza en su pecho, y algo le decía que debería haber huido por la puerta cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

Sin embargo, no podía. Su mano se extendió en un intento de poner algo de distancia entre ellos. Yomiel se apoyó contra su mano como si nada pudiera moverlo. Cabanela no podía creerse que ese cuerpo pudiera siquiera moverse. Yomiel estaba frío como un bloque de hielo contra su mano, Cabanela estaba seguro de que no era porque fuese invierno.

Yomiel frunce el ceño, como si de verdad estuviera angustiado. Cabanela lo encontraría divertido si no estuvieran encerrado entre la pared y Yomiel

\- ¿Alguna vez te has preocupado por alguien que no fueras tú mismo? - Una mano agarró su muñeca con suavidad. El pulgar seguía la línea que seguían sus venas. Cabanela encontró el toque extraño, pero no por ello incómodo.

-No eres precisamente el mejor ejemplo para decir eso- susurra Cabanela. Ni siquiera necesitaba hablar muy alto.

\- ¿Alguna vez te callas? - murmulla, y cuando termina, la mano de Yomiel está en el cuello de Cabanela, acariciando contento cuando encuentra el pulso.

Cabanela no sabría decir quién de ellos cerró la distancia, cualquiera de los dos podría haberse movido en ese momento. Unos labios fríos estaban sobre los suyos, con una presión que hizo que sus rodillas temblaran.

Era como si el reloj se hubiera detenido y los sonidos de la calle se hubieran callado. Nada parecía ser más importante que el toque persuasivo en sus labios, presionados fuertemente. El calor subió rápidamente por su cuello cuando Yomiel soltó su muñeca y lo agarró de la camisa, acercándolo más si era posible. La otra mano de Cabanela agarró con fuerza el otro brazo de Yomiel, esperando no necesitar apoyo.

Cabanela juró sentir que su corazón saltaba en su pecho cuando sintió la punta de la lengua de Yomiel contra sus labios. Suspiró en el beso cuando su boca se abrió lentamente y los dientes de Yomiel mordieron su labio. Yomiel disfrutó la sensación de sostener de esta forma a Cabanela. Acarició el contorno de la barbilla de Cabanela antes de girar con suavidad su cabeza y profundizar el beso, arrastrando la lengua hasta que no encontró resistencia.

Yomiel no podía dejar de mover sus manos, corrían de un lado a otro por la camisa de Cabanela, ya completamente arrugada. Arrastró las yemas de sus dedos por la piel bronceada que podía encontrar: hombro y cuello hasta llegar a su cintura. Por un momento permanecieron así, sosteniéndose el uno al otro contra la pared.

Al menos fue así hasta que Yomiel sintió que intentaban alejarlo, una muda necesidad era visible en la cara de Cabanela.

Se retiró lentamente del inspector. Tan pronto lo hizo pudo escuchar los jadeos de Cabanela en un intento de recuperar algo de aire.

-La próxima vez será mejor que nos lavemos los dientes- comenta Cabanela. Yomiel siente el impulso de darle un golpe en el pecho, así que lo hace.

-Estás loco.

-Vaaaaaya, eso me ha dolido.

La sonrisa de Cabanela decía lo contrario. Yomiel piensa que no le importaría quedarse una temporada en el piso tratando de buscar trabajo. Tampoco se quejaba si con ello lograba llevarse bien con el inspector.

**Author's Note:**

> Hay un headcanon personal que me parecía interesante añadir. Sí, la cicatriz en la espalda de Yomiel. Oficialmente no debería tenerla (por el hecho de que Yomiel no sangra ni puede dañarse gracias al fragmento de meteorio), pero, ya sabéis, siempre queda bien sacar el pasado del personaje de forma sutil. (Buena excusa para tener a Yomiel sin camisa)
> 
> Igualmente, espero poder escribir algo más de esta pareja pronto.


End file.
